


A Beautiful Time

by KonKon38



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, happy end, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonKon38/pseuds/KonKon38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets<br/>I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek<br/>And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see<br/>That you were the love of my life and it kills me</p><p>I see your face in strangers on the street<br/>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep<br/>And in the limelight, I play it off fine<br/>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light"<br/>- Kesha</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Time

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to The Harold Song while reading this.

_**" They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me** _  
_**Young love murder, that is what this must be** _  
_**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone** _  
_**Alone"** _

 

It had been nearly a year since Bucky had pulled him out of the water; Steve hasn't seen him since.  He had gone to the ends of the earth to find Bucky, to find the remains of HYDRA and make them pay for what they had done. Sam and Nat had fought with him but eventually they had to sit him down and make him face the truth. If Bucky wanted to be found, they would've found him by now. Sam told him that when Bucky was ready he would come to Steve, till then Steve needed to rest. He had put his all into finding his best friend and in it all he forgot to take care of himself. Between the chitauri, the fall of SHIELD, and looking for Bucky he never really got time to sit back and reflect on what had happened to him. It was hard when he kept seeing Bucky everywhere, even though it was just his imagination. He discovered he didn't want to think about what had happened to him at all. Everything he remembered, somehow Bucky tied into it all. He didn't want to think about Bucky because it was overwhelming. Every time he thought of Bucky the flashes came, just fragments of memories.

_the  scratch of Bucky's stubble against his neck that sent shivers down his spine  as they laid together in bed for warmth because their shit apartment had no heating _

_The smell of whiskey and stale tobacco always let Steve know when Bucky had returned._

_The bitter taste of longing when Bucky's lips ghosted over his_

_The mornings were always the best. The warmth of his best friend beside him was enough for him to happy for the rest of time_

_Bucky kissing his way down Steve's chest after  he had rescued him.  A sick sense of panic and desperation had fueled them._

_Watching helplessly as Bucky slipped through his fingers and he couldn't save him. He tried so hard, but he couldn't _—_  _

He couldn't think about Bucky because he has been shot, he had been thrown out of buildings,he's crashed a plane into the arctic, but nothing hurt as much as the past. Steve and Bucky had carefully  tread around each other because in their time it was unthought of to fall in love with another man. They had come close to admitting it a couple of times, but never got around to it. He had realized now he would do anything to go back and erase the fear. It was insignificant to the regret Steve felt for not telling Bucky how much he loved him when he had a chance, because the moments they had weren't enough. When Bucky was shipped out and they were saying goodbye they nearly kissed, Bucky grazed his lips over Steve's and then left. Neither of them said a thing, but it shot longing and pain through them both. Then after Steve rescued Bucky from HYDRA the first moment they got alone Bucky was on him. Steve didn't stop him or question what they were doing.  It was beautiful and passionate. It was  raw and painful and Steve never wanted it to end. They didn't speak about it afterwards, it was about the things Steve regretted the most, because only weeks later, Bucky fell out of the train and was gone in a split second.

It was easier when Bucky was dead. Steve had something to mourn and then he could move on with his life. Now he knew Bucky was alive and as tortured over 70 years because of him. Bucky was alive, but he wasn't here with him and Steve thought it would be the death of him. Knowing that Bucky was out there, by himself, tore Steve apart.  But he had promised he would take a break and settle down, so he moved in Stark's newly renovated tower, "The Avengers Tower", with the rest of the team (sans Thor).  He put on his best Captain America face and smiled his way into normalcy. Though to his oblivion, all the avengers noticed his suffering no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

Today was particularly hard, it was Bucky's birthday. Steve sat outside on the balcony of his floor. His hand was clasped over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs. Most days he could manage, but today he was wrecked. It hurt so much and Steve couldn't bring himself to hide it. He couldn't sleep because when he did, he'd reach for Bucky in the night because super serum or not, every night he ended up shivering. He had nightmares too, of plunging into the ocean, of Bucky falling just out of his reach. He was so sad he felt sick. He hadn't left his room at all. Various team members had tried to stop in to get him to come out, but they all got shut out. In the end they decided to send Nat in with a cup of tea and leave him be only because Sam advised them so. Tony had been itching to just drag Steve out of his pathetic state, but Natasha had stopped him. So there Steve was, sobbing on his balcony alone, a cold cup of tea untouched a his side. The city below him buzzed with life, but he felt like he was sinking.  Steve wished Bucky would just come out of hiding, or just give Steve a sign he was okay, But he got nothing and it was like Bucky was shipped off to  war again and Steve was left weak and alone. 

Steve was really feeling the effects of not having  eaten, his hands were shaking and he felt like static, due to his super soldier metabolism he had to eat often and in large quantities. But his body felt like it was made of lead and he couldn't move from the spot he was in. He knew he needed to move, but he couldn't. He shut his eyes as he sunk to the ground, pressing his back into the balcony door. The air was cool and he tried to steady his breathing. This really was pathetic, wasn't it?

"It really is." Steve's head snapped up and he froze. After a year of blood,sweat, and tears here Bucky Barnes was. He looked much better than the last time Steve had seen him. There Bucky stood  in a baggy striped sweater, skinny-jeans, combat boots, and smudged eyeliner. His long hair pulled back into a a bun. Briefly Steve mused this is what Tony would call a "hipster". 

"You always said  your thoughts out loud when you were upset." Bucky smiled lightly, his eyes maudlin. 

"You remember?" 

"Most things from before the war, yeah. Everything else is kind of hazy and honestly, I don't want to remember most of that shit."  Bucky shrugged.

"Bucky..." Steve looked at him with painfully adoring eyes, it made Bucky cringe, he didn't deserve that.

"Get up you idiot, I can tell you haven't eaten. Honestly, no matter how big you get, you still can't take care of yourself. Now stop being a punk and get off your ass." Bucky extended his metal hand and Steve didn't hesitate when he grabbed it. Steve threw his arms around Bucky with no intention of letting go and Bucky returned the embrace. Steve wanted to cry and scream all at once because Bucky was here and he had so many questions, but they could wait because finally he had his best friend in his arms and he felt like his world fell into place. Bucky pulled back and led him back inside.

"You need to eat, is there a kitchen in this place?" Bucky asked and  Steve scoffed.

"We haven't been together in god knows how long and your first concern is still to take care of me." Steve smiled brightly at Bucky

"You may be a giant now but you're still an idiot." Bucky said fondly. Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him in closer. He felt Bucky's breath hitch.

"You were never good at hiding your emotions, Buck. You don't have to act strong around me." He led Bucky to the couch to sit down. Bucky was silent for a long time and Steve waited patiently, their joined hands resting in his lap. Suddenly Bucky pushed him back into the couch and straddled him. He rested his for head on Steve's shoulder as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"I wish I woulda kissed you before I left. I shoulda told you how much you meant to me after we slept together but I didn't. Now things are different and I'm not the same anymore."

"I wish you did too, but I didn't do anything either. I'm not the same either Buck, but I have loved you since we were kids and I was too dumb to say anything. I've had to live without you for so long and I don't want to anymore. It's cold and lonely and I'm lost. But with you here I feel whole again. Bucky, I never stopped loving you."  Steve rubbed his hands in small circles on Bucky's back.

"I love you too..." They were both crying at this point.

"But --" Steve cut him off with a kiss.

"No buts, okay? I've waited over 70 years for this and I'm done hesitating. I love you and I don't care who knows or what happens, as long as I have you." Bucky kissed Steve in response. They connected and fireworks went off. Years of pent up emotions came pouring out in their kiss. They mapped out each others mouths lavishing in the taste. They wasted no time is disregarding their clothes. Steve gave up on trying to remove Bucky's tight jeans in favor of just ripping them off.

"Hey! Those were expensive!" Bucky pouted.

"Sucks for them." Steve whispered as he left hickies on Bucky's neck.

"Smart ass." Bucky teased and Steve laughed.

Steve went back to Bucky's neck to memorize every detail. Bucky was gasping and moaning under his hot touch, he was overwhelmed with need. His hips rolled forward and they both gasped. Bucky shoved at Steve until he was laid back on the couch and Bucky was on top of him. Bucky pulled Steves pants and underwear off and gazed at his best friend's hard cock. 

"I've waited so long for this..."Bucky whispered. While they had slept together before it was quick and over in a flash. This time they took advantage of every moment to learn each others bodies. 

Bucky took Steve into his mouth. Steve jerked up and moaned causing Bucky to smirk. He took his time, slowly taking him into his mouth fully.

"Bucky..." Steve moaned. Bucky shivered when Steve moaned his name. He looked so beautiful and Bucky wanted to enjoy every second of this. Bucky increased his pace and Steve's hand curled into his hair. When he got Steve to the edge he stopped. He crawled on top of Steve and kissed him again allowing him to taste himself.

"I want you to cum inside of me, Steve."

"Fuck." Just hearing Bucky say that made him want to cum. Bucky slid off of Steve and reached into the torn remains of his skinny jeans and pulled out a bottle of lube. Steve had no idea how he could fit anything in those pants they were so tight. Though Steve had noticed the gun that had slid out from under his shirt as they got undressed but Steve couldn't blame him. Bucky removed his own underwear and got back on top of Steve.

"Bucky, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Steve said as Bucky squeezed out the lube and prepared to ride Steve.

"I don't care. I want you."  and Bucky slowly slid down on Steve;s cock until he was fully buried inside him. Bucky winced slightly as Steve moaned.

"So tight..." Steve put his hands on Bucky's hips and looked up at him. He was absolutely beautiful, his face red with lust. His muscled body slid perfectly into his and he looked up at his Bucky. His Bucky who was now fully seated on him and was throwing his head back in pleasure as he rode Steve. He was sweaty and messy and Steve loved it.

"You're so gorgeous, Buck. So god damned sexy." Steve moaned as Bucky slowly moved up and down. Steve intertwined both of his hands with Bucky's and pulled him down to where they were chest to chest. Steve kissed Bucky long and hard before pulling back.

"I love you so fuckin much." he whispered before grabbing Bucky by the waist and thrusting hard, interrupting his slow pace.

"Fuck! Steve! Yes!" Bucky moaned loudly and Steve surged with pleasure as Bucky leaned backup and  slammed himself down into Steves thrust. Steve reached up to play with Bucky's cock earning a loud cry from Bucky and Steve smiled. He Stroked faster and brought Bucky closer to the edge.

"Oh Steve..." Bucky gasped. They were both getting closer and closer to release.

"Steve I love you so fucking much." Buck gasped out without much thought and that did it for Steve. Looking at Bucky as he was beautifully arched above him in pleasure and telling him he loved him. He came hard into Bucky, still stroking his cock to get him to his orgasm as well. Shortly after Bucky collapsed on Steve as he came all over both of them. Bucky rested on Steves chest as they both caught their breath. They both basked in the moment until Steve's stomach growled loudly, causing Bucky to laugh. Steve was embarrassed, but it was the first time in a long time he'd seen Bucky laugh so genuinely.

"I really am hungry..." Steve half apologized, trying to stop Bucky from getting off of him.

"Come on you dumbass, we're getting cleaned up and then eating."

and so they did. They were now both in Steve's pajamas cuddling in Steve's bed as Steve ordered food from a disembodied voice.

"Calm down, Buck. It's just a computer." Steve whispered as he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"I don't like it." Bucky pouted,

"Don't pout! He gets us food! Its pretty damn convenient."

"Stop being a smart ass." 

"You love it." Steve smirked. Bucky laughed in response and didn't deny it.  Bucky tensed as someone bombarded into the room with a wheeled tray of food.

"I could've had JARVIS deliver it to you, but I was so excited when you actually asked for food I decided to bring it myself. You've bee locked in here all day Capsicle and I may or may not have made a bet with Natasha so..." Tony walked in and his eyes widened.

"Damn it! I lost!" They both stared at him in confusion.

"Natasha and I bet on why you were getting so much food. I voted you were getting all this cake and shit to mope around some more in your patheticness, Natasha thought that your long lost assassin best friend was here. I told her there was no way because no one gets in my tower without me knowing. Apparently I was wrong. You need to tell me how you did that, because seriously, I have no idea how you did that. I am slightly offended you got around my technology--"

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"Oh, right, He doesn't know me. I'm Tony Stark aka genius billionaire aka iron man." 

"I knew your dad. He was an asshole." Bucky commented.

"Yes, yes, he was. Nice to meet you too, now I'll leave you guys to it because I have lost a bet with the black widow and I fear slightly for my life." Tony turned to leave.

"Why are you guys making bets about my life?" Steve sighed.

"We're bored." Tony shrugged as he left.

"He's also an asshole." Bucky murmured as he pulled Steve out of bed. Bucky froze when he saw what was on the platter of food. He hadn't been listening when Steve ordered so he wasn't expecting this. There was a molten chocolate cake along with two chocolate malts, filet mingnon, and chili cheese foot longs. All of Bucky's favorite things that they used to could never afford. Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

"Happy 95th birthday, you old jerk." Steve kissed Bucky's neck.

"Punk!" Bucky playfully hit Steve.

"I missed you." Steve whispered as Bucky walked excitedly to their food.

"I missed you too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I dont know what this is.  
> edit: I accidently put 75 instead of 95 go me  
> I wasnt sure what to do with the ages because in the comics Bucky was younger than Steve so technically he would've been 89 in this story but thats weird so I made hima few months older than Steve instead.  
> Bucky's birthday is in March and Steve's is in July.


End file.
